Oerba Dia Vanille
Oerba Dia Vanille (jap. ヲルバ=ダイア・ヴァニラ, Woruba Daia Vanira) ist ein spielbarer Charakter in Final Fantasy XIII und dient als Erzählerin, da die Handlung von ihr vermittelt wird und sie gelegentliche Kommentare einstreut. Sie ist ein rothaariges Mädchen aus Pulse mit einem rosafarbenen Oberteil und einem mittellangen Rock aus Fell. Zu ihren größten Stärken zählen ihr unerschütterlicher Optimismus und ihr stets heiteres Naturell, das sie zuweilen sogar richtig furchtlos erscheinen lässt. Sie ist immer bemüht, die anderen Charaktere aufzuheitern und ihnen die Strapazen zu erleichtern und wirkt dabei sehr jugendlich, verspielt und zuweilen auch naiv. Vanille ist der Dreh- und Angelpunkt der Handlung, weil sie alle anderen Figuren unbewusst und unbeabsichtigt in die Geschichte zieht und sich deshalb für ihrer aller Schicksal verantwortlich fühlt. Ihre nach außen hin positiven Charakterzüge sind in Wahrheit nichts anderes als eine Fassade. Sie wird von furchtbaren Gewissensbissen geplagt, weil sie aus blanker Feigheit für den Kummer der anderen Figuren verantwortlich ist. Statt sich der Wahrheit ihrer Herkunft zu stellen, entschließt sie sich für ein Konstrukt aus Lügen und Ausflüchten, das sie bis zum Ende aufrecht hält. Sie fürchtet sich vor den negativen Reaktionen und verschweigt ihre Schuld deshalb die meiste Zeit, bis sie entweder auffliegt oder von anderen bewusst zu einer Beichte gedrängt wird, denn von sich aus findet sie nicht die nötige Kraft. Oftmals gibt sie anderen Figuren Ratschläge, die gleichzeitig auch für sie selbst gelten könnten, und die sie selbst nicht befolgt. Sie ist daher der widersprüchlichste aller Charaktere. Handlung Vorgeschichte thumb|250px|Vanille erwacht aus dem Kristallschlaf Dreizehn Tage vor Beginn der Spielhandlung erwachen Vanille und Fang im Pulse-Residuum aus ihrem Kristallschlaf. Zu Zeiten des Transgressionskriegs wurde sie beide vom Pulse-Fal'Cie Anima zu dessen L'Cie auserkoren, um Cocoon zu vernichten. Fang erinnert sich nicht mehr an ihre einstige Bestimmung, aber Vanille schon, nur gesteht sie ihr das nicht, weil sie sie nicht verunsichern will. Einige Zeit später verirrt sich Serah Farron ins Residuum und wird ebenfalls zu einer L'Cie ernannt, Fang und Vanille können sie nicht davor bewahren und finden sie bereits bewusstlos. thumb|250px|Serah weiß nicht, dass Vanille für ihr Schicksal verantwortlich ist Vanilles Stigma ist immer noch aktiv. Um Sie vor der Transformation in einen Cie'th zu bewahren, begeben sie sich zur Klamm von Eyride und greifen dort den Fal'Cie Kjata an, um dadurch ihre Bestimmung wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Vanille ist eigentlich dagegen, denn sie kennt diese ja schließlich noch immer, aber Fang überstimmt sie. Durch diesen Angriff wird der kleine Dajh Katzroy von Kjata zu einem L'Cie ernannt sowie das Wachpersonal alarmiert. Fang trennt sich von Vanille, um sich den Wachen zu stellen und so für Vanille Zeit zu gewinnen, was sie aber gar nicht möchte. Fang bleibt hartnäckig und schubst sie in einen Aufzug. Von da an reist Vanille alleine durch Cocoon und sucht nach einer Möglichkeit, wieder zurück nach Pulse zu gelangen. thumb|left|250px|Am Feuerwerk wünscht sie sich das Wohl Cocoons Sie hält sich in Bodhum auf, wo sie zufällig Serah am Strand trifft. Diese ist trotz ihres Schicksals recht optimistisch, weil sie mit Snow jemanden habe, auf den sie sich verlassen kann. Vanille hingegen fällt vor ihr auf die Knie und bittet um Hilfe und Vergebung, findet dabei aber nicht die eindeutigen Worte, und so interpretiert Serah dies als einen schlichten Moment der Unsicherheit, denn sie weiß auch nicht, dass Vanille an ihrer L'Cie-Ernennung schuld ist. Vanille entdeckt die Schönheit Cocoons und beschließt, ihr Ende als Cie'th abzuwarten, damit nicht noch mehr Böses passieren könne. Sie besucht einige Tage später das Feuerwerk von Bodhum, wo sie diesen Wunsch bekräftigt. Einen Tag später besteigt sie freiwillig den Purgationszug, weil sie damit nach Pulse gelangen kann und die Hoffnung hegt, Fang würde ebenfalls einen Weg dorthin finden. Am Bahnhof macht sie die Bekanntschaft von Hope und seiner Mutter Nora. Final Fantasy XIII 250px|thumb|Vanille tröstet Hope Der Zug wird aufgehalten und eine Revolte entbricht. Vanille befindet sich unter den Zivilisten und wird von Snows Team NORA mit einer Waffe ausgestattet. Bei den folgenden Gefechten stirbt Hopes Mutter, während er es mit ansehen muss. Vanille nimmt ihn in den Arm, tröstet ihn und drängt ihn, schnell weiterzulaufen. Sie finden Snow kurz darauf, wie er in aller Ausgelassenheit mit seinen Kameraden von Team NORA plaudert. Vanille drängt Hope dazu, zu Snow zu gehen und mit ihm zu reden, aber er scheint sich nicht recht zu trauen. Als es zu spät ist und Snow mit einer Art Luftgleiter in Richtung Pulse-Residuum losfliegt, schubst ihn Vanille kurzerhand in ein anderes dieser Vehikel und lässt ihn ebenfalls dorthin fliegen. Da Hope nun ganz alleine wäre, kümmert sie sich um ihn, wahrscheinlich aus Mitleid. Im Residuum angekommen ist Hope entsetzt darüber, dass sie so ausgelassen und unbekümmert sein kann. Vanille kennt sich im Residuum schließlich aus und behält ihm ihre Informationen über sich vor. Sie stoßen tatsächlich auf Snow und Vanille rät Hope, ihm zu folgen und ihn zur Rede zu stellen, denn würde Hope diese Chance nicht wahrnehmen, würde er es für immer bereuen. Zusammen mit ihm finden sie Serah, bei der bereits Lightning und Sazh sind. Vanille erwähnt nicht, Serah bereits zu kennen, als sie ihre Bestimmung erfüllt und sich in einen Kristall verwandelt. Daraufhin öffnet sich ein Türsiegel zum Fal'Cie Anima, den sie alle zusammen bekämpfen. Hope möchte eigentlich weglaufen, doch Vanille tröstet ihn und zieht ihn erneut mit. Im Anschluss werden sie alle zu L'Cie ernannt und landen auf dem kristallisierten Bresha-See. Vanilles Stigma wird dabei lediglich erneuert, da ihre damalige und jetzige Bestimmung identisch ist. Sie können es nicht genau sagen, doch anhand ihrer gemeinsamen Vision, die ihnen der Fal'Cie zeigte, vermuten sie sehr stark, dass ihre Bestimmung darin liegt, zu Ragnarök zu werden und ihre Heimat Cocoon zu zerstören. Vanille gesteht erneut nicht, dass sie diese Vermutung bestätigen könnte, sondern tröstet lieber erneut den deprimierten Hope und spielt Optimismus vor. Später diskutieren sie über ihr Schicksal und äußern sich sehr negativ und harsch über Pulse, doch Vanille entgegnet dem nichts, obwohl sie von dort stammt und die zahlreichen Vorurteile ausräumen könnte. Sie finden bald darauf ein Luftschiff der Militärflotte und schauen sich an Bord eine Nachrichtenübertragung an, in welcher Primarch Galenth Dysley den Erfolg der Purgation verkündet. Vanille fragt wer dies sei, da sie ihn schließlich nicht kennt. Sie werden beim Flug von anderen PSIKOM-Gleitern verfolgt und unter Beschuss genommen, also dirigiert sie Lightning in die Nähe des Fal'Cie Phönix, der für Cocoon eine Art Sonne darstellt, allerdings wird der Gleiter von dessen wabernden Strahlen beschädigt und sie stürzen in die Tiefe. Sie bruchlanden im Trümmergebiet Piz Vile, wo Lightning bereits wieder davonläuft, doch Vanille und Sazh sind schlicht zu erschöpft, um sofort weiter voranzulaufen. Hope jedoch trennt sich von den beiden und läuft Lightning hinterher, doch sie finden ihn bald darauf alleine und deprimiert. Gemeinsam marschieren sie weiter voran und stoßen bald wieder auf Lightning, die ihr Ziel offenbart, nach Eden zu reisen, um dort das Sklavendasein als L'Cie zu beenden, koste es, was es wolle. Diese Ansprache hinterlässt ihre Wirkung, sodass Hope Lightning hinterher rennt, während Sazh und Vanille verzweifelt und ratlos zurückbleiben. 250px|left|thumb|Vanille sucht Sazh' Nähe Sie verlassen jenseits der Entsorgungsanlage Piz Vile und suchen einen Schlafplatz. Vanille breitet eine Decke aus und legt sich sogleich hin. Als Sazh in ihre Nähe kommt, zieht sie mit einem Stock eine Linie vor der Decke, die Sazh nicht überschreiten dürfe. Er legt sich also jenseits der Linie auf den Boden und wird in der Nacht wach, weil er bemerkt, wie sich Vanille trotz der Linie an seinen Rücken geschmiegt hat und im Schlaf weint. Er lässt dies zu, weil sie in seinen Augen noch immer ein Kind ist. thumb|250px|Sie teilt dem Küken ihre Gedanken mit Sie erreichen anschließend den Auenwald von Sunleth, weil Vanille stets dem Duft der Natur gefolgt ist. Über ihnen hinweg fliegen Luftschiffe des Sanktums, also beschließen sie, in die andere Richtung zu ziehen, nach Nautilus. Auf Vanilles Anfrage erklärt Sazh, dass er verheiratet war und einen kleinen Jungen hat, wird bei dem Gespräch aber sehr depressiv. Vanille rät ihm anschließend, sich zusammen zu reißen und weiter vorwärts zu gehen. Kurz vor Nautilus legt sich Sazh kurz ins Gras und ruht sich aus, während Vanille mit seinem Chocoboküken redet, mehr jedoch zu sich selbst. Sie legt sich ebenfalls hin, doch als sie aufsteht, ist Sazh nicht mehr da. Sie findet ihn einige Meter an einem Ufer, nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt. Er erzählt ihr, wie Dajh in der Klamm von Eyride zu einem L'Cie wurde. Vanille erkennt, dass Sazh von dem Jungen redet, den sie unwissentlich zu einem L'Cie machte, und für dessen Schicksal sie sich verantwortlich fühlt. Mehr noch, ist sie sich nun gewiss, auch Sazh mit verwickelt zu haben, und beginnt noch stärkere und tiefere Schuldgefühle zu entwickeln. thumb|250px|Vanille versteckt ihre Tränen vor Sazh Nach einem weiteren Marsch erreichen sie einen kleinen Hafen. Sie steigen durch einen elektrischen Zaun und es beginnt stark zu regnen. Vanille fragt, ob er Pulse hasse, und für ihn ist das eine Selbstverständlichkeit; Pulse habe sie alle ja erst in diese Situation gebracht, allerdings war das nicht immer so, da er dem Gerede des Sanktums nicht ganz vertraute. Er meint, dass die Purgation eigentlich nur erst durch Dajh ausgelöst wurde, doch Vanille verneint und weist die Schuld von Dajh ab. Sie steht kurz davor zu sagen, dass sie alles in Wahrheit ausgelöst hatte, doch schafft es nicht. Sie stellt sich in den Regen, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sehen kann. Sazh und Vanille betreten Nautilus, die Stadt der Träume. Hier hat man anscheinend von der L'Cie-Panik nichts mitbekommen, weil es kaum Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gibt. Eine Zwischenmeldung des Nachrichtensenders zeigt, wie Hope und Lightning in Palumpolum vom PSIKOM angegriffen wurden, und wie Snow mit Fang eingreift. Als Vanille Fang kurz sieht, erschrickt sie etwas, aber sie wimmelt Sazh' Frage danach ab. Die umstehenden Leute lassen abfällige Bemerkungen über die L'Cie fallen, was Sazh zwar verärgert, aber er kann nichts dagegen machen und geht mit Vanille zur Pompa Sancta-Parade. Sie ist nun sehr traurig und verbittert, einerseits wegen Fang, andererseits wegen der Wahrheit über Dajh und Sazh, die sie allein in all dies gezogen hat, es ihm aber noch nicht gestehen konnte. Nach der Parade fragt sie sich, ob ihr Tod den Frieden hätte wahren können. Sie muss sich nun wirklich zwingen, zu lächeln und Sazh nicht misstrauisch oder besorgt zu machen. Sazh möchte sie aufheitern, damit sie nicht dauernd über L'Cie nachdenkt und es ihnen beiden etwas besser gehe. Sie gehen in den Vergnügungspark, den Sazh eigentlich mal Dajh versprochen hatte zu zeigen. Er fragt dann, ob sie auch jemanden besonderen hätte, aber sie verneint, weil es für sie nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt sei. thumb|250px|left|Die Wahrheit wird aufgedeckt Vor dem Eingang zum Park befindet sich ein Chocobo-Freiland. Für Sazh ist der Gestank kaum auszuhalten, aber Vanille erinnert er an ihre Heimat Pulse und sie atmet mit ausgestreckten Armen tief ein. Sazh erzählt nun, dass Dajh vom PSIKOM zu Forschungszwecken festgehalten wird, und er habe sich zu seiner freiwilligen Festnahme entschlossen. Er redet sich sogar ein, dass es sich bei ihnen auch um gutwillige Menschen handele und dass sie ihm seine letzte Bitte gewähren würden. Vanille solle abhauen bevor er sich ergebe, denn er will nicht mehr weglaufen, aber sie sagt, dass er das nicht dürfe, weil sie wisse, wer für Dajhs Schicksal verantwortlich ist. Sie steht kurz davor es ihm zu sagen - sie hat den Satz schon fast abgeschlossen - als sie von aufgebrachten Chocobos unterbrochen werden und Soldaten erscheinen. Sie ziehen sich durch den Park zurück und finden dort tatsächlich Dajh, der auf Sazh zugerannt kommt und ihn an der Hüfte umarmt, sich aber gleich darauf in einen Kristall und demnach seine Bestimmung erfüllt. Für Sazh bricht nun endgültig die Welt zusammen. Obendrauf erscheint nun Jihl Nabaat mitsamt einigen Soldaten. Sie zeigt Sazh mit einem Hologramm die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskameras aus der Klamm von Eyride, eindeutig darstellen, wie Fang und Vanille den Fal'Cie Kjata angreifen. Sazh überkommt nun also die volle Erkenntnis, dass er Vanille die ganze Zeit beschützte, während sie für das Schicksal seines Sohnes verantwortlich ist. Vanille bricht in Tränen aus und rennt davon. thumb|250px|Sazh ist unberechenbar Vanille befindet sich auf einem Platz vor einem Schloss, vor ihr steht ein Thron. In diesem erscheint nun eine Projektion ihres Gewissens in der Form von Sazh, der sie kaltherzig nennt und beschuldigt, die Leute wegen ihrer Lügen als Schilde zu missbrauchen. Schließlich schießt er sogar durch sie hindurch, was sie zu Boden wirft, obwohl es nur ihre Gedanken sind. Der echte Sazh erscheint nun und richtet ebenfalls seine Waffe auf sie. Sie nennt ihren echten Namen und ihre Herkunft, und dass sie für alle anderen das Böse ist. Er solle sie für seinen Sohn erschießen, doch laut Sazh würde das nichts wieder gutmachen. Sie weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter, weil sie weder leben noch sterben soll. Über Sazh bricht nun die Verzweiflung einher, er lässt die Waffe fallen und sinkt auf die Knie. Sazh erlangt nun seine Esper Brynhildur, ist aber dem Kampf noch immer verwirrt, so dass er erneut auf Vanille zielt. Erst weicht sie zurück, aber dann breitet sie die Arme aus. Er besinnt sich dann aber doch noch, weil das unverzeihlich wäre. Stattdessen unternimmt er in seiner Verzweiflung einen Selbstmordversuch, den die zutiefst geschockte Vanille nicht mehr verhindern kann. Jihl Nabaat steht auf ihrem Luftschiffdeck und sieht, wie die Soldaten Sazh in einem Sarg transportieren, Vanille läuft in einer Sanktumkutte dahinter, wie bei der Purgation. Die Soldaten sollen Vanille vorsichtig behandeln. Sie werden auf die Palmekia gebracht, dem Flaggschiff der Sanktum-Luftschiffflotte, wo sie als Köder für die anderen L'Cie dienen. 250px|thumb|Fang und Vanille sehen sich wieder Sazh ist in Wahrheit aber nicht tot, sondern lediglich bewusstlos, weil er den Schuss im letzten Moment verzog. Vanille tröstete ihn und sie wurden von Nabaat gefangen genommen. In ihrer Zelle bemitleiden sie sich nun und philosophieren über das mögliche Erwachen aus dem Kristallschlaf, schließlich ist Vanille dies ja auch passiert. Sie erzählt nun, dass sie bereits vor Jahrhunderten zu einer L'Cie ernannt wurde, um gegen Cocoon zu kämpfen. Während sich Lightning und die anderen ebenfalls auf der Palmekia durchschlagen, sollen Sazh und Vanille an einen anderen Ort transferiert werden, weil die Sicherheitsstufe angehoben wurde, und nutzen diese Gelegenheit gleich für ihren Ausbruch. Beide Gruppen treffen sich bald darauf, endlich fallen sich Fang und Vanille wieder in die Arme und beginnen vor Erleichterung zu schluchzen. Vanilles Stigma wird von Fang überprüft und sie möchte ihr dringend etwas sagen, aber Fang vertröstet sie auf später. Gemeinsam fangen sie einen vorbeiziehenden Drachen, indem Vanille ihn mit ihrer Peitsche in der Luft stillstehen lässt, während Fang mit einem gewaltigen Sprung ihren Speer in seinen Rücken rammt. Diesen Drachen besteigen sie nun und sprengen unter heftigem Beschuss ein Loch in die Außenhülle. Sie springen dort hinein und erreichen bald die Kommandobrücke. thumb|250px|left|Vanille erklärt die Archen Die Gruppe beschließt, Dysley zu töten, um so die Herrschaft des Sanktums zu beenden. Bei dem Kampf gegen ihn offenbart er jedoch seine wahre Form als Fal'Cie Barthandelus. Er erklärt ihnen zudem, dass ihre Bestimmung die Verwandlung in Ragnarök und damit einhergehend die Zerstörung Cocoons sei, denn durch dieses Opfer wollen die Fal'Cie die Schöpfergottheit beschwören. Sie können ihn im Aschluss zwar besiegen, doch er ruft seine Eule Minerva, die sich in ein Luftschiff verwandelt, und löst sich in Luft auf. Die L'Cie betreten dieses Luftschiff, weil die Palmekia zu havarieren droht, und fliegen automatisch in die Fünfte Arche in der Hauptstadt Eden, ein Konstrukt, das aus Pulse zu kommen scheint. Sie rätseln nun über Dysleys Worte und dass es unlogisch sei, wenn ein Cocoon-Fal'Cie Cocoons Zerstörung so deutlich herbeisehne. Vanille erkennt den Ort als Arche und erklärt, dass die Archen von den Fal'Cie von Pulse als Heimatorte ihrer Armeen lebendiger Waffen gebaut wurden, weil sie die Invasion von außerhalb - aus Cocoon - fürchteten, und die sie überall auf der Welt versteckten. Außerdem dienten sie als Trainingsstätten für die L'Cie. Folglich ist es Dysleys Ziel, sie zu stärkeren Waffen zu formen. Nach einem ewigen Marsch durch die Arche finden sie Cid Raines, der Dysleys Worte erklärt und weiter vertieft. Laut ihm vollziehe Barthandelus dies alles, um Orphanus zu vernichten und dadurch Cocoon auszulöschen, wodurch die Schöpfergottheit geweckt würde, die die Welt neu ordnen solle. Vanille schlägt vor, dies durch Nichtstun zu verhindern. Raines versucht sie zu bekämpfen, scheitert jedoch, verwandelt sich aber dennoch in Kristall und erfüllt seine Bestimmung. Kurz darauf entdecken sie ein Pulse-Luftschiff samt Portal dorthin. Es wird beschlossen, auf Pulse nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, wie sie ihre Stigmata loswerden. In Grand Pulse angekommen machen sich Lightning, Snow und Sazh auf einen Erkundungsgang, finden dabei aber keinerlei Menschen, während Vanille schläft und Hope mit dem Chocoboküken Kokosnüsse sammelt. Allerdings kehrt nur das Küken zurück und versucht mit Vanille zu kommunizieren. Offenbar versteht sie es, denn sie spricht von seinem Stigma. Sie finden ihn und schlagen ein Lager auf, machen ein Feuer und warten bis er wieder aufwacht. thumb|250px|left|Vanille beschwört Hekatoncheir Vanille verkündet, dass sie in ihrer Heimat Oerba nach Antworten suchen können. Auf dem Weg dorthin durchwueren sie die Mah'habara-Stollen, die Heimat des Fal’Cie Atmos. Als sie zwischen zwei Stollen kurz die frische Luft erreichen, erfreut sich Vanille der Blumen am Wegrand, weil es nun nicht mehr weit bis nach Oerba sein kann. Fang versucht sie nun aus der Reserve zu locken, indem sie die Schuld für das Verderben von Grand Pulse auf sich zieht, und behauptet sich an alles erinnern zu können. Sie wurde zu Ragnarök und beschädigte Cocoon. Vanille streitet dies ab, doch Fang bleibt hartnäckig. Vanilles Schuldgefühle werden immer stärker und sie beginnt zu schreien, als ihr Stigma aufleuchtet und Hekatoncheir erscheint. Nachdem Vanille mit Fangs Hilfe die Esper bezwungen hat, gesteht Fang, dass sie seit ihrer Ankunft in Cocoon spürte, dass mit Vanille etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Als sie die Erklärung von Raines hörte, wurde ihr klar, dass Vanille die ganze Zeit von Ragnarök gewusst haben musste. Vanille fand es unfair, dass Fang alles Schreckliche tun musste, Vanille hingegen nichts. Für Fang ist dies aber trotzdem kein Grund, belogen zu werden. Sie wird wütend und ballt ihre Faust zu einem Schlag. Vanille zuckt zusammen und schließt die Augen vor Angst, aber Fang knufft sie nur auf den Kopf. Sie sagt dass es schon gut sei und sie nun nicht mehr alleine sei. Vanille bricht in Tränen aus, entschuldigt sich und fällt Fang in die Arme. Am Quell von Sûlyya hält Snow Serahs Kristall in die Luft. Vanille erzählt ihm von ihrem Treffen mit Serah am Strand und dass sie Schuld sei, dass sie eine L'Cie wurde. Snow meint, sie könne sich bei ihr entschuldigen, wenn sie sie wiedersehen. Vanille vermutet, dass Serah ihre Bestimmung überwunden hatte, und dass Dysley gelogen habe, als er sie erklärte, weil Serah ebenfalls den Traum von Ragnarök hatte. Sie wurde laut Vanille zu einem Kristall, weil sie Cocoon an sie alle weitergab. Snow läuft weiter und meint nur knapp, dass er das wisse. Auf einer nahezu eingestürzten Brücke in Oerba treffen sie verblüfft auf Serah, die über Ragnarök philosophiert und sie alle davon zu überzeugen versucht, zu Ragnarök zu werden und Cocoon zu zerstören. Sie ist in Wahrheit jedoch Dysley, der seine Ziele erklärt, wie er Cocoon in den Untergang stürzen wolle, und dass sie ihm helfen werden. So oder so sei das Ende nah und er fragt sie, ob sie bei den Festlichkeiten teilhaben wollten, bevor er sie als Barthandelus angreift. Nach dem Kampf ruft er eine Einladung für die Erlösung der Menschen aus und lässt das Minervaschiff erscheinen, bevor er sich wieder in Luft auflöst. Sie beraten sich nun erneut, was es zu tun gilt. Sie wollen Orphanus helfen und die Fal'Cie besiegen, aber gemäß ihrer Natur als L'Cie können sie die Kriege nicht verhindern. Hope erwähnt Lightnings ergreifende Worte von Piz Vile, dass ein Versuch immer noch besser als Nichtstun sei, und gerade Vanille ist davon freudig begeistert. Sie gesteht, dass sie sich beim Feuerwerk wünschte, dass Cocoon nichts geschehen möge, aber sie hätte das nicht tun sollen, denn Wünsche sind nicht genug, genauso wie Gebete. Diesmal verspricht sie, Cocoon zu beschützen, koste es was es wolle. Also beschließen sie alle, die Rechnung zu begleichen. Sie steigen in die Minerva ein und fliegen zurück nach Cocoon. thumb|250px|left|Orphanus foltert Vanille Das Kapitol Eden versinkt inmitten der aufgescheuchten Menschenmenge, den Soldaten des PSIKOM, dem eigenständig handelnden Jagdgeschwader und den mittels Portalen beschworenen Monstern aus Pulse immer tiefer in Chaos und Zerstörung, während sich die L'Cie durchschlagen. Schlussendlich gelangen sie zur Wiege des Orphanus, wo das Finale stattfindet. Nach einem ersten Kampf verschmilzt er mit Orphanus und beginnt Vanille zu foltern, damit sie sich in Rangarök verwandelt. Fang bietet ihm an, an Vanilles statt zu Ragnarök zu werden und ihn zu vernichten, weil sie es nichte rtragen kann Vanille leiden zu sehen. Sofort lässt er Vanille los und Fang transformiert sich, attackiert Orphanus und bricht seine Hülle. Währenddessen verwandeln sich die anderen L'Cie außer der weinenden Vanille in Cie'th, weil sie nun ihre Bestimmung nicht mehr erfüllen können. Fang kommt in der Gestalt von Ragnarök jedoch wieder zur Vernunft und verwandelt sich zurück, woraufhin sich auch die Cie'th wieder in ihre normale Gestalt wandeln. Während Orphanus nun Fang schwer foltert, um mit ihrem Zorn die erneutige Transformation in Ragnarök zu erzwingen, nähert sich Vanille und erklärt ihre Bereitschaft kämpfend zu sterben und nicht mehr wegzulaufen. Dieser undurchdringliche Wille lässt Orphanus explodieren, wodurch sich seine tatsächliche Gestalt offenbart. thumb|250px|Vanille und Fang akzeptieren ihre Bestimmung Nach dem Kampf ist Cocoons Ende folglich besiegelt und es beginnt auf die Oberfläche von Pulse zu stürzen. Die L'Cie schweben durch die Luft und halten sich an den Händen, um sich nicht zu verlieren, aber Fang und Vanille sind zu weit weg. Die beiden akzeptieren ihre Bestimmung und verwandeln sich auf eigenen Wunsch gemeinsam in Ragnarök. Sie stürzen sich auf Grand Pulse in einen Vulkan, aus dem daraufhin gewaltige Auswüchse wuchern, die Cocoon treffen und zu einer Säule kristallisieren, die es stützt und vor dem Aufprall bewahrt. Im Innern dieser Statue befinden sich die Kristallstauten von Vanille und Fang, die das Licht der Hoffnung in ihren Herzen bewahrten und das Unmögliche erreichten. Fähigkeiten left|250px|thumb|Metamorph mit Hekatoncheir Vanilles Waffen sind Peitschen mit mehreren Riemen, an deren Enden einige Haken angebracht sind, mit denen sie den Gegnern Schaden zufügt. Hauptsächlich scheinen sich ihre Fähigkeiten aber auf diverse Zaubersprüche aus der Distanz zu konzentrieren, darunter auch unterstützende Zauber. Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Manipulatorin. Sie konzentriert sich beim Sabotieren auf das Vergiften und Senken der Gegnerabwehr. Als Verheerer ist sie die zweitbeste Angriffsmagierin nach Hope, lernt aber nur Feuer und Eis bis zum Maximum. Ihre Nexus-Fähigkeit Tod teilt starken Magieschaden aus und sorgt mit einer moderaten Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar für das sofortige Ableben des Ziels. Als Heiler entsprechen ihre Fertigkeiten denen von Hope, wobei ihre Animationen im Kampf zu einer längeren Heilungsdauer führen. Ihre Esper ist Hekatoncheir, ein Wesen mit vielen Armen. Im Metamorph-Modus transformiert es sich in einen zweibeinigen Laufroboter, der mit vier gatling-ähnlichen Geschützen ausgestattet ist. Dies ähnelt optisch einem Magitek-Mech. Trivia * Ihr Kristall im Kristarium hat die Form eines Balls oder Apfels. * In Oerba befindet sich in einem Haus ein Foto, das Vanilles und Fangs gemeinsame dortige Zeit beweist. * Als Fang auf der Palmekia ihr Stigma untersucht, drehen sich Hope und Snow beschämt weg, weil es sich unter ihrem Rock befindet. * Vanille kann scheinbar mit dem Chcocoboküken von Sazh kommunizieren. Diese Fähigkeit besitzen auch Ghai in Final Fantasy II und Krile Mayer Baldesion in Final Fantasy V. en:Oerba Dia Vanille es:Oerba Dia Vanille Kategorie:Charakter (FFXIII)